


Reunion

by kronette



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts at the end of "Last of the Time Lords."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a much longer story, but I’ll take Methos’ advice to, “start small and build”. Contains massive spoilers for the last three episodes of DW series 3: Utopia, The Sound of Drums and Last of the Time Lords.

Finding one of your kind after believing for so long that you were the last; that incredible rush of _notalone_ drowning out everything else; every _one_ else. Dismissing the atrocities dealt by his hand, abandoning hatred and judgment and even forgiveness – most of all, _above all else_ , forgiveness – giving just an astonished, welcoming smile and open arms. Holding a once-friend in your arms, feeling the realness, the solidness, the _notdeadness_ causing your hearts to ache in a way nothing has in nine hundred years. Never mind the ending of Earth, Humans and the entire universe.

Jack could almost, _almost_ understand it.


End file.
